


Not all of Us are Cruel

by Nines_Jameson



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines_Jameson/pseuds/Nines_Jameson
Summary: Doc is a Watcher, well used to be. After running and finding peace among the hermits, he's finally starting to warm up to the others. But what about Bdubs? Who's traumatic run in when he was younger leaves him feeling frightened when his best friend might be one of those things
Relationships: Bdouble0100/Docm77
Comments: 37
Kudos: 117





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> First Story on here! Came up with it with the help of some members on Doctor Sirens Snapshot AU server. Tags might change 
> 
> Don't ship real people!! Only Minecraft personas

Doc yawned quietly as he stirred. The early morning sun rousing him from his light slumber, he arched his back and his wings stretched wide with the motion, their dark ebony feathers catching the weak sun that managed to stream through the window. In fairness though, while not much sun made it through the window, plenty made it into his room in the half mansion, a light breeze gently waving the curtains. If he was being honest, he probably didn't need much sleep, he never had after . . No he shook away the memories, he wouldn't let those things haunt him.

He shrugged on his coat, and gave a small annoyed grunt as the action managed to ruffle the already unkempt feathers. He took a few moments combing his natural hand through them, straightening and neatening his wings. He listened quietly to the soft chirping of birds as he finished putting himself together for the morning. The shadow of Mt. Goatmore already looming above with the sun.

Here's the thing, some hermits knew of his wings, and only a scant few knew why he possessed the odd and extra limbs. That list containing people he refused to acknowledge existed, Tango, and Xisuma, and only about half of his fellow hermits knew they existed. Those being Grian, after an unfortunate door stealing, Zedaph, Impulse, False, and Cubfan.

It wasn't because he was ashamed of them necessarily, in fact he was quite proud of them, often finding them wondrous. But it was why he had them that he hated. Those things that didn't deserve a title, let alone humanity was a memory that burdened him. He had been taken on by ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ. Though he was a run away by now, doing his own thing, and making his own name for himself, and he hated having too explain his wings.He didn't want some "honorable" title just to be given to him. No real honor, real respect was earned, and that's what he really wanted. He wanted the friendships he had with the other hermits, and he wanted a real relationship. The last thing was much easier said than done though. Despite his intimidating nature, and stoic appearance; feelings were a thing Doc just didn't do. 

He had never really managed to properly strike up a relationship, at least with a romantic partner at all. He became nervous or wary, afraid to let people in. To be vulnerable. And then he came along. Bdubs who was annoying, and always pestering him. The man who had taken half his house, who had stolen his diamonds, and who he seemed to be at his throat with constantly.  
The same one who made his heart skip a beat hearing his warm laugh, and his stomach twist into knots when they fought. Not just pretended to in good fun, but really did.

"Hey Doc!" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he turned to see who called him. It was Keralis and by his side the tanned Bdubs.

Doc quickly folded his wings against his back, hoping to have been fast enough. With the angle and this height; it would be easy to miss them from the ground, and hopefully the pair did. He waved and greeted them back,  
"Well if it isn't my best customer, and the annoying neighbor" he joked, "what's up?"

Bdubs shifted on his feet, unusually quiet as Keralis filled in the silence, "We were heading to Tangos! Wanna come? Bdubs said you'd like to join!" 

He did?

Before Doc could reply, Bdubs said something that he couldn't manage to catch, Keralis looking at him concerned. Bdubs' face a twist of concern, as he snuck a glance up at the hybrid above the pair. His dark hair falling in soft curls from his bandana, the poor man looked like he might be sick. Keralis gave the other a confused look and asked something in response, their tones a worried whisper. The tanned male just nodded seemingly wordlessly, before beginning to walk away towards his village on the other side of the hills. 

The hybrid made his way downstairs with confusion and as he stepped out of the half-house he asked Keralis what the two had discussed before Bdubs had just about literally bolted off.

He shrugged simply, "He said he was busy today and had forgotten. Something about catching up on builds. The two of us can still head to Tangos" he offered hopefully.

Doc shook his head, he needed to repair the casino anyways, plus something was clearly upsetting Bdubs, and that didn't sit right with him. Glancing towards where Bdubs had vanished already, "No thanks dude, gotta restock y'know" he shrugged with a half hearted laugh. Had he scared the poor guy?

Keralis looked a bit crest fallen but nodded, "Oh well, umm ok! Well I guess I'll catch you later then?" He waved turning on his heels and Doc returned the fair well before heading downstairs.

Why had Bdubs suddenly taken off like that? It wasn't like him to just vanish, he always loved tagging along in the trio, and would happily push off some building to join friends… Friends, sometimes Doc wished they were more than that. 

Bdubs smiled happily as the two approached Doc's house. Well half house at least. Tango and Zed had offered to let them join in for a game of golf today and he had suggested that they bring Doc along with them, after all the guy had been cooped up working on his own underground casino the last few days, and could probably use a break, or something like that at the very least. Although, if he was being honest he was excited to hang out with the hybrid.

The two approached and he spotted Doc lazily running a comb through his serious case of bed head that the German was sporting. As he adjusted his white lab coat, a bit of warmth rose in his cheeks, it was so rare to catch Doc off guard, or unprofessional looking. So seeing the normally stoic and intimidating man all sleepy, and a bit ruffled was, quite frankly, adorable. A smile made it's way into his face.

Keralis nudged his side with his elbow teasingly, "are you checking out your future boyfriend bubbles?" He joked, a grin on his face.

Bdubs punched him playfully, "Oh whatever! I don't want him as a boyfriend. We're just friends" he retorted.

Keralis snorted with a laugh, "yeah sure" he smirked before waving his hand and calling out, "Hey Doc!"

He was about to rebuttal with a "as if he'd want to be more than friends" before Keralis cut the thought and called to Doc.

As they watched Doc turn, he saw something…. Unusual about the man. A pair of dark shapes, no wings, folded behind him, the motion was fast, and maybe his mind was playing tricks with him, but Bdubs paled sightly. Keralis was busy talking with Doc so he didn't notice his friends sudden attitude change for an extra moment or two. 

Those wings, they…. No no, no way Doc is one of those right? That was so long ago. He's too nice, too. . . human. Wasn't he? Sure he was a bit scary sometimes, but that was just Doc being Doc, and he hadn't ever actually hurt anyone intentionally, just fun and games. He was really nice and goofy. . . Right?

A cruel and painful memory surged up, flooding his mind suddenly and without warning. Sharp gleaming teeth bared with a low snarl, a fiery hot weapon burned at his throat, magic sparked like electricity in his ears as the massive Watcher loomed over him. Using their weight to pin him down, preventing him from struggling as blood slowly trickled down his arm where the things claws dug into his flesh. He swallowed, throat dry and mouth full of cotton, it spoke, the language unusual and faint, as though he was listening to them from underwater. But he understood well enough even being young. It was a threat. A warning. "Bdubs" it hissed

"Bdubs!" Keralis shook his buddies arm bringing him back to the present. He suddenly felt sick, and all motivation to join the game of golf had left him. Blinking away the memory, he looked at Keralis who asked him softly. 

"You okay bubbles?" His tone gentle and caring so different than that thing.

Bdubs shook his head, "I… I think I'm going to just stay home. I still have a few buildings to finish before I can really start on my cliff" he excused himself, pulling away from the wide eyed male gently.

He didn't even wait for a response before he began walking away, and as soon as he thought he was out of there twos eye line he bolted. His feet pelting up and over the hill and towards the town he had been working on, his heart thundering in his ears, and tears pricking his eyes, threatening to spill. 

No, it couldn't be true. The same person who made butterflies fill his stomach was…. Was …

A Watcher


	2. Ch 2 Hurt and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy this account took a bit so this was basically done when I finally could post the first chapter.

Doc sighed softly as he began to finish with the redstone wiring of the latest machine he was adding to the Casino. His wings twitched in thought as he ran a bit on autopilot, his mind wandering back to before with Keralis and Bdubs. He had gotten so freaked out so suddenly. Had he seen Doc's wings? It was _possible_ , sure, but even so, why had he reacted like that? The guy had just bolted into the wind like his life depended upon it. As his mind drifted a soft knock interrupted his thoughts, whoever they belonged to stopped mid way through the action though. He glanced up from his work to see none other than (if possible) a more wide eyed Keralis. His hand hovering over the wooden wall which he had used to get Doc's attention. He stood, a bit annoyed at being interrupted mid work

"Casinos closed dude," he said curtly before rummaging through a shulker box for some new materials.

Keralis was silent for another moment before he spoke, sounding uncertain, "Y.. Yeah I know, I just came to uh…." He trailed off seemingly distracted.

Rolling his mismatched eyes and standing, Doc crossed his arms, "then why are you here?" He prompted, his voice a bit harsher than he had intended.

A silent moment passed between the two males, Keralis standing there looking a bit confused, and also shocked. Finally it clicked for the other, a soft sigh slipping. He had been so caught up in his work and thoughts he hadn't even thought about his wings, or anyone else coming in the now opened doorways for that matter.

"You've.. you have -" Keralis paused

"-wings? Yeah," Doc finished with a huff. Brushing his hands against his coat cleaning the remnants of redstone dust from them before continuing, "wasn't really expecting anyone to come along and barge in"

Keralis flushed feeling a bit guilty at the comment. Shoving his hands in his pockets before asking, "How long?"

Doc looked at Keralis, studying him for a long moment, almost looking like a predator judging its prey before answering the question, "A few years now. Nearly four, a lot of the others know, but it's not a big deal" He turned and grabbed a cloth and started wiping down the bar counter, half expecting another question, half hoping Keralis would just leave and let him go back to his thoughts. Although before another inquiry could be asked he continued, "Where's Bdubs?"

Keralis shook his head with a small shrug, "That's what I was coming to ask you about, nobody has seen him since this morning. And he keeps making excuses as to avoid here in particular."

Doc gave a grunt pausing for a minute and thinking, "Did'ya check his town?"

Another head shake, "I. . Didn't see him there." He sighed brushing his hair from his face, "Usually when he freaks out over things he's building, but I couldn't find him anywhere, even Scar doesn't know"

Doc frowned, seeing the concern on the others face, he set the cloth down. He crossed his arms, wings twitching a bit with concern, the only real indicator of his feelings in the moment, "Check X's most of us seem to end up there in situations like this anyways" he suggested, turning to start cleaning the glasses.

A startled noise from Keralis kept his attention however, "Wait, you're not going to help us look for him?"

Doc shrugged, turning so he wasn't facing the other, "He's probably just needing some quiet time or something." Truthfully, he was worried for Bdubs, he was missing and nobody seemed to know where the guy had run to. But, something told him that he was the issue here, and if Doc joined the search it might cause more harm than good.

Especially if he had been freaked out by the wings somehow, for whatever reason it may be. "∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ʖ↸⚍ʖᓭ?" He mumbled softly, more thinking aloud than anything.

"What?"

Doc swiveled and glared at Keralis, the questions were becoming annoying, "If I was talking to you I would've said it louder." He snapped a bit rudely

Keralis shrunk under the sudden bark at him, like a child scolded, he muttered an apology before leaving. This time closing the door behind him.

As he left Doc let his mind wander again, distracting his hands with idle and meaningless cleaning tasks, as an old memory bubbled up.

"⍑||ʖ∷╎↸" a voice snarled at him, mockingly. The room was dark, and a gentle purple light filtered through. The very magic of the world bleeding through. The immense heat of their dimension being staved off with protection barriers. Not that he couldn't handle it, but constant heat becomes annoying after a while.

"∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ᒷ ̇/𝙹リ?" He answered roughly. His back still turned to the other Watcher, despite their form looming over him, they were silent for a moment longer

"ℸ ̣ 𝙹↸ᔑ|| ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸ᔑ|| 𝙹⎓ ∴╎リ⊣ᓭ, ||𝙹⚍ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ !¡∷𝙹⍊ᒷリ ||𝙹⚍∷ ∴𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ⍑" they said, unusually calm and kind in their tone.

A feeling of pride mixed with anger welled inside him. Worth wasn't just given with some stupid gift. It was earned and it wasn't always tangible. Yet at the same time, he was going to get his wings. A sign of power among the Watchers. A symbol of status.

He stood up turning to the other that stood in the doorway. Their opal wings glinted with a fiery hue from the outside world. Magic pulsing like a heartbeat in the atmosphere. He trailed behind them in silence, a rising cheer following as he stepped into the clearing.

**CRASH**

He blinked away the memory and stared at the dropped glass. It's glittering shards scattered on the floor. He hissed a curse trudging into another chore. More angry he had let his mind control him so. He was supposed to be past that. Supposed to be better than them.

His communicator buzzed quietly on the counter as he swept the broken glass. He glanced at the screen

_Scar: Bdubs isn't at the shopping district either. Has anyone seen him? A moment of silence before a few others replied_

_Cubfan: haven't seen him since yesterday Tango: nope_

_Grian: I saw him earlier. He stopped by my place for a bit. Said he needed some quiet Scar: is he still there?_

_Grian: dunno_

Another moment of quiet, and Doc found himself anxiously waiting for whatever the next message may be

_Bdubs: I'm at X's. Needed to talk about stuff. Pls. . Just don't. I'm fine_

He watched as a few more concerned messages went back and forth. Finally he took a breath,

_Doc: Bdubs can we talk?_

Silence

_Bdubs: no_

His heart fell in that single word. Guilt holding his chest, he asked again only to be met with silence. Finally after half a dozen messages to Bdubs another reply pinged the communicator

_Xisumavoid: Guys please he needs space. He's fine. Doc leave him alone_

Despite nobody being around, he stifled the disappointment and pain that hit him. Had he done something wrong?

 _Xisumavoid: Doc, he knows_.

He knows.

And like that any safety netting collapsed in his world


	3. Tea and tears

\---- Earlier That Day

Bdubs didn't think straight as he pelted down the hillside. His footsteps thundering on the ground, shoes kicking up dirt behind him. His mind wasn't trying to fix it, or think anything out, he was running on instinct alone. 

He slowed himself to a stop outside his home. The sprawling plains filled with buildings dotted around was a peaceful contrast to the sudden turmoil that had erupted in the hermit. He rubbed his head, trying to catch his breath and slow his pounding heartbeat. The blood still roared in his ears as he stepped inside. Every sound seemed far away, quiet and muffled as he shut the door behind himself. He leaned against the wall sliding down and pulling his knees to his chest.

"Pull yourself together Bdubs," he said to nobody in particular, "You probably just, misunderstood. Or maybe your mind is still sleepy and making you see things." He tried to rationalize.

But somehow… deep inside, he  _ knew _ that wasn't true. He knew  _ what _ he had seen, and the terror that came with it certainly was not imaginary. He wanted to close his eyes, and shake it all away like a bad dream. But, each time his eyelids closed he saw glimpses of the past.  _ Wings. Magic. Fire. . . The screaming. Oh stars it was so loud, everyone was shouting and running. Their fear burned thickly in the air just as the choking smoke and flames did. _

A buzz pulled him back to reality. The only thing to anchor him weighed in his pocket. He glanced at the message on the illuminated screen

**_Keralis:_ ** _ bubbles you ok? _

He couldn't bring himself to respond, what was he going to say? He didn't want to dredge up anymore traumatic memories, or be a damper to Keralis. The guy was always so happy and cheerful. He couldn't take that away by telling him the monsters that plagued him. 

**_Keralis:_ ** _ Bubbles? _

**_Bzzz_ **

**_Keralis:_ ** _ please answer me, I'm worried _

**_Bzzz_ **

**_Keralis:_ ** _ Is it something I did? _

**_Bzzz_ **

He sighed softly, rubbing his eyes and trying to wipe away the hot tears that threatened to spill. He decided to ignore the messages instead. He grabbed a few items that he figured he would need. Strapping on his Elytra and some rockets he launched himself into the sky. The sky was clean and beautiful this morning. It probably would've been a lovely day to go out, but he didn't have any interest in that anymore. He turned checking the coordinates he had written as he made his way to his friend Mr. Bumblebees'.

The patterned and futuristic towers soon came into view above the dense jungle. 

The trees parted and giving way to the massive buildings. He turned and landed a bit awkwardly in the doorway. He hesitated for a second before knocking. The admin was usually home and working around his base. So hopefully it wouldn't be any different this time around. 

It took a long minute before Xisuma answered, a small smile on his face despite the helmet he wore. The door was only opened slightly and Bdubs shuffled his feet.

"I. . I'm sorry if I've interrupted you or if you're busy -" he started stammering a bit.

X raised his hand stopping him from continuing, "it's ok, really. You're not interrupting Bdubs. What's wrong?" He noticed the concern on the tanned males face

Bdubs couldn't hold back anymore, and his hands trembled. Xisuma helped him inside resting a gloved yellow hand on his shoulder. He helped Bdubs to a seat on the couch, and started making some tea.

Bdubs wrung his hands anxiously, "I… I know this was really uncalled for and I don't really have a reason-" 

X shook his head, cutting him off, "Bdubs, if it's upsetting you it's plenty a good reason" he said kindly.

Bdubs nodded taking a breath before starting, "You. . . You know what happened to me when I was a teenager. And . . And Doc. Well I went to meet him and he was still only a bit awake and and he had  _ wings _ . Just like those things" 

X turned on the stove to begin the tea listening patiently, "Yeah, so. . . He's never told you?" 

Bdubs looked at the bee with confusion, "told me what?"

X sighed softly leaning against the counter, "it's not my secret to tell, but if it's really upsetting you over all this" 

Bdubs nodded a little, putting his head in his hands, "Heavens look at me. I'm a mess after just seeing someone with what might've been a pair of wings." A few fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and he rubbed them away, "Why? Why is he… does he… is he?" 

His question went unsaid but Xisuma understood well enough and nodded as he finished with their cups. Bringing it over and settling next to the other. Offering him a warm cup of tea to help soothe the crying male.

He lowered the bottom part of his helmet taking a drink for a second before answering, "He's…. It's not my story to tell, but he was taken by them a few years ago. He vanished for a bit, and he came back. . . Different. The same but different. He's spoken with me and Cub about it. But I don't think he sees himself as a Watcher."

He nodded slowly, "So…. Why then? Why keep the wings, and hide it from me?" He mused

X frowned a bit setting down his cup, "He… he still has plenty from being one. And he'd have to tell you everything. But I think he didn't want to scare you. He never liked talking about what he did during that time. So I don't pry."

Bdubs communicator buzzed

**_Scar:_ ** _ Bdubs isn't at the shopping district either. Has anyone seen him? _

A moment of silence before a few others replied

**_Cubfan:_ ** _ haven't seen him since yesterday _

**_Tango:_ ** _ nope _

**_Grian_ ** _ : I saw him earlier. He stopped by my place for a bit. Said he needed some quiet _

**_Scar:_ ** _ is he still there? _

**_Grian:_ ** _ dunno _

He shook his head softly before debating a reply. He chewed his cheek before answering 

**_Bdubs:_ ** _ I'm at X's. Needed to talk about stuff. Pls. . Just don't. I'm fine _

He watched as almost immediately Doc replied. Once again that feeling of panic returned, what had he done? Had Doc been one of the ones to destroy his last server? To take his friends. He didn't want to think about that, he didn't want to speak with Doc.

He answered with a cold no, and set down the communicator. More sobs threatened to take his body, Doc was a Watcher.

Of anyone or anything it had to be him. And it had to be  _ those things _ . He didn't try and stop them this time, hot stinging tears rolling down freely.

Xisuma pulled him into a hug. Rubbing gentle circles on his back and humming a soft tune. He didn't recognize the melody, but it was soothing and slowly he calmed himself a bit. Not fully, but he wasn't shaking as much. He took a drink of the tea, it was warm and sweet with honey. It was actually pretty good even if he normally wasn't a fan of tea.

"So. . . The man I've got a crush on, and the one I thought was amazing. . Is the same thing that tried to kill me just a few years ago as well" he mumbled softly leaning into X's touch. He felt exhausted. Tired from flying over the jungle. Tired of running. And tired of being afraid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr Bumblebee comes from Doctor Sirens song "Little Birdie". 
> 
> Also huge thank you to Salty Pickle, Cinn, and everyone else who's been so awesome in the beginning of creating this story!


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, mild gore and minor swearing

Another one of those things stood above Bdubs. This one wielding a trident that hummed with the magic that flowed through these ethereal beings. He closed his eyes expecting to be struck, to be maimed and killed just like the dozens of others in his world at the moment. They weren't respawning, they were  _ dying and not coming back _ . This was it. This was the end.

But no blow came. 

He opened his eyes and as soon as he did the Watcher grabbed him roughly. Then he spoke, "Play along" it hissed softly.

This was… not what he was expecting, for several reasons. First, every Watcher was a kill on sight kinda being, and secondly, this was the only one who had spoken English since the slaughter had started. He wanted to ask, but before he could the being continued.

"Do as I say, don't speak, don't say a damn word" their voice was hoarse and deep, with an accent that he couldn't place in the moment.

The thing was hard to tell, beneath the robes, pinned hair, and mask, any distinguishing features were hidden and erased. But this one, his voice was enough to set him apart, let alone his behavior. 

Another Watcher approached. Their massive and opal wings overshadowed the entirety of Bdubs being, they spoke to whoever his captor was.

_ Am I prisoner here? _

He asked himself, this was bizarre and his mind was hazy. He barely had gotten any sleep for weeks, constantly on the run. Trying to escape the screaming, and the burning, the suffering and the sobs. He'd be crying, but he had no more tears to shed this time around. The second Watcher, who he resorted to calling Opal, seemed to be over much of this. It was the first  _ real monster _ he had seen. He'd faced dragons and withers, but what that Watcher did. . . They spoke in that strange tongue, barking at his captor, 

"⍑||ʖ∷╎↸!" Opal barked, "∴⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リꖌ ||𝙹⚍'∷ᒷ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᒲ𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎ?" 

The one holding him seemed to square his shoulders and hold the gaze of Opal (at least he guessed that was what was happening. Not like he could  _ see _ their eyes). He stood firmly and grabbed Bdubs a bit roughly, a sting of pain shooting down his spine.

"╎'ᒲ ᒲᔑꖌ╎リ⊣ ᔑリ ᒷ ̇/ᔑᒲ!¡ꖎᒷ 𝙹⎓ ⍑╎ᒲ. ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒲᔑꖌᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᔑ↸ᒲ╎リ ꖎ╎ᓭℸ ̣ ᒷリ." He replied smoothly. 

A tense minute of silence passed before Opal sighed, "ʖᒷ ⎓ᔑᓭℸ ̣ , ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ ∴ᔑ╎ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ⎓𝙹∷ ⚍ᓭ" they said coldly before a thundering flap of their wings had them taking off into the acrid burning skies.

Once they were gone he was forced to move again, but it wasn't as painful this time. He wanted to run, these were the same things who had been hunting each of his friends and killing without remorse. He was led around an alley, he could barely recognize the charred beams, but this was one of his builds. The diorite blocks mixed among the concrete was a dull and flat gray now. A large splash of what he wished was merely dried old paint clashed against the wall. The pair ducked inside.

The Watcher glanced around nervously. Wings twitching with what Bdubs guessed was uncertainty. Once he turned his attention back to Bdubs, he released his hold, and the trident vanished from his other hand. 

This Watcher was tall, not terribly so as others like Opal, but enough he stood about half a foot above Bdubs. His hair was dark and messy, he spoke softly.

"I'm putting everything on the line here, but you don't deserve this. No players do" his voice cracked with emotion.  _ Was this Watcher going to cry? _

"Please just trust me." He asked

Bdubs shook his head, "I. . . I how do I know this isn't some game? Where you lie and lure me into a false sense of safety just to kill me?"

The Watcher sighed, shoulders slumping slightly, "You. . Can't. You just have to take my word for it. But I want to save someone. So please. . . Understand I'm sorry for this"

"Sorry for wh-" he was cut off being flung harshly against a wall. Blood trickled down his arm where something sharp had cut him. A violent shade of purple infected his vision, before darkness.

And then he woke up


	5. You can't forget

Bdubs jolted awake gasping and shivering. The turmoil from his dream, memory of sorts clung to his mind like cobwebs. He hated that, thinking about the server, all the residents. He rubbed his eyes trying to fight off fresh tears that stung at his eyes. He had already been crying in his sleep, he glanced around himself trying to get his bearings.

_I'm at Xisuma's place. I'm safe. I'm okay_

He stood up slowly from the couch he had been laying on. Some loose pajamas had been given to him to sleep in earlier. He pulled the blanket off of himself and yawned. He took a few deep breaths willing himself into calming down. A light was on outside, of course it was, the admin rarely slept. Much like most of the hermits and their awful sleep schedules. A few he had managed to pester into a semi routine though. 

A head peaked around the corner, and perhaps it was his sleepiness, and emotions, perhaps it was because a very fluffy white haired Xisuma look alike was staring back at him, and he gave a startled yelp. He had been walking and stopped in the doorway seeing Bdubs on the couch. He didn't recognize the red clad soldier. 

X was on his heels and they were talking softly, X also had his helmet tucked under his arm. His hair was fluffy and a deep shade of brown. X's eyes were mismatched, one blue, one purple. A few long scars were the only thing that seemed out of place on his freckled cheeks.

The soldier at his side stood a bit taller than the bee man. His white hair had a small braid in it, and a streak of black through it. His eyes were a maroon red, and held something dangerous about him. A crossed scar ran across the strangers nose and another along his jawline. A tattoo of a strange symbol was visible on his neck 

The trio stood there in silence for an extended and awkward minute before the stranger grinned and laughed, "So now do you keep strangers locked away in your base little brother?" He was teasing and nudged his look alike before making his way in the kitchen.

_That voice. . . He knew that voice_

Something buzzed in the back of Bdubs brain hearing the stranger speak, but he didn't understand why. He had never met this armored warrior before, let alone seen.

X had quickly put his helmet back on, and was securing it in place when he followed behind what was apparently his brother, "He's not some prisoner, he's free to come and go just like all the other hermits" he said seemingly annoyed, but there was a smile on his face.

Bdubs put this hand up and looked in confusion, "wait wait wait. ." he glanced between the two similar soldiers, "Who the heck is this?"

The red man put a hand to his chest, and gave a mocking offended gasp, "Xisuma! How rude of you to keep me a secret" he leaned towards his brother.

X pushed him away with a grunt, "Oh wow, quit the theatrics, you're starting to sound like mom" that seemed to shut the other up, "And my apologies Bdubs. This is my brother Alex. Alex this is one of the newer hermits Bdubs" X said walking over besides Bdubs as he did.

"You have a brother?" He tilted his head. Something about the other still bothered him, but he couldn't put this finger on it.

X nodded glancing at Alex who was currently raiding his fridge, and lowered his voice, "We don't really talk about him on the server. Some of the others have had some .. unfortunate run ins and history with them, so he avoids this server"

Bdubs nodded a bit, and X noticed his friend had been crying. He reached over and put a hand on the other's knee. He clearly had been woken by something to be awake at this unholy hour. 

"Is something wrong?" X asked softly

Bdubs nodded slowly again, glancing towards Alex who still had his back to the two, "I had that nightmare again." He said quietly.

X frowned a bit and sighed, "The server right?" He nodded, "It wasn't your fault." He said gently

Bdubs shook his head, "No it was their fault. . . But I shouldn't have been.. ." He trailed off not really wanting to discuss this with Alex a few feet away.

X understood and pulled his friend into a hug, "hey it's ok. You couldn't have stopped it. It's ok, and you're safe here." He said with a soothing voice. "And don't worry."

X raised his voice intentionally loud enough for his counterpart to hear, "Alex is going to be heading out shortly too"

There was a huff of annoyance as Alex quickly stood from his horde of berries from Xisuma's fridge. He has a strawberry in his mouth and muttered something Bdubs didn't quite catch. Whether it was because it was muffled, or if it wasn't even English he didn't know. Alex finished the strawberry in his mouth, and that's when he noticed. The red soldier had _fangs_ in his mouth. Not very big, but certainly there.

He tore his gaze away before he could be caught staring by Alex, who was just as intimidating as Doc at times, "Yeah yeah whatever I'm going!" He grunted, grabbing his stash of fruit and leaving. 

"⊣𝙹𝙹↸ ꖎ⚍ᓵꖌ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡∷╎ᓭ𝙹リᒷ∷ ̇/" he hummed after himself as he left.

The realization suddenly struck him as to why he recognized the voice. Why it bothered him so much. That was the language of the Watchers. That soldier was one. That's what the symbol was on his neck. In Bdubs mind Alex already had a name. One he was less than happy to remember. 

Alex was Opal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being shorter! Still working on pacing too lol.  
> Anyways thank you Doctor Siren for letting me use Alex for evil X!


	6. The past still haunts you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: mild violence, self harm mentioned, blood mentioned

Doc sighed as he sat on top of his half mansion and watched the sun dip into the dark frothing ocean. Vibrant oranges and reds gave way to the deep emptiness of the night skies. He likes nights like these, at least he normally did, but a roiling storm threatened the tranquility of the sunset. Heavy dark clouds covered stars and constellations. It was obvious that a downpour could start at any moment. He turned his attention away from the sea and into the the skies. What he noticed first, apart from the dense storm, was the body of red and gray.

He narrowed his dark eyes and watched, the white haired being was Alex. And he was trespassing.

Doc watched as the admins look-alike glided downwards and landed a bit roughly at the base of Mt. Goatmore. An involuntary growl escaped him and he took into the sky, determined to confront the Nether Watcher.

Unlike the Elytra that nearly everyone else used, his wings were far quieter, able to catch a subtle breeze, and most importantly he didn't need rockets. Giving him the advantage as he quietly landed a little ways away from the white haired man. A brief thought crossed his mind as to why he was using Elytra. Alex had wings too. . . At least he  _ should _ have wings. A great clap of thunder signaled the sudden release of rain. A few droplets, and then sheets of rain came down. Making the stones slick, and a fight harder.

He drew his sword and once he was close enough he tackled Alex to the ground. The Nether man was shorter than him, but he didn't care what kind of magic he was using, he needed to leave **_now_ ** .

Alex gave a cry of alarm as he was suddenly body slammed into the grass and dirt. Rain streaked down from the skies and matted his hair to his face. He tried to get up only to find himself pinned, with none other than Doc above him. A glinting diamond sword mere centimeters away from his throat swirled with the glow of enchantments. He swallowed thickly, his other arm pinned beneath the hybrids foot. 

". . . Doc," he said slowly trying to sound friendly.

He didn't believe the friendly behavior for even a second. He had seen the bloodshed this man had caused, and he sneered, curling his lip back as he knelt closer to him.

"What are you doing here?" He growled angrily at the man pinned beneath him.

"W-what? I. . . I'm fine to travel here Doc. Look if this is about Season 4 or my griefing of your base I promise I've changed! I can - "

He was cut off as Doc placed the cold sharp edge against his neck. Wings spread to make himself look bigger, "this isn't about that and you know it." He spat.

He paled, his purple freckles standing out even more against his skin. He had worked so hard to put the past behind him, to try and forget what he did, and he had almost managed it. The hermits didn't know who he was. X never spoke of what little he did know. But here he was, pinned beneath someone who he had trained to be a skilled killer and assassin. And judging by the crackle of violet around the hilt of the sword, hadn't given up on everything the Watchers had given him.

"Doc please. . If you let me explain, I can just" he stopped short as the blade shifted against his skin. A single motion would mean the end. 

Desperately he searched for any mercy on Doc's eyes. Pleading that he would be able to escape with his life. If a Watcher wanted you dead, then it's the end of the line. No respawn this time, no revive. After what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds the weight from his arms was lifted, as well as the cold bite of the sword. He quickly scrambled to his feet. He never remembered Doc being this tall back then. 

  
  
  


Doc looked down at Alex. His pleading words and expression, he could kill him. End the man's life here and now, and take revenge for everything Alex had done. Retake the life he had been snatched away from, justice for the dozen or so servers he slaughtered. Justice for Bdubs'server.

No. He wouldn't do it.

He wasn't like them, and killing Alex wouldn't get him anywhere either. With a moments hesitation he stood up. Releasing Alex from his weight, but quickly snatched his wrist, not willing to let him make a run for it.

"One chance. This is your only chance to explain yourself." He hissed still not sheathing the enchanted sword.

He watched as Alex nodded stiffly, and he gestured towards his half mansion, "We can go inside. Get out of the rain."

Once they were inside Doc led him to a small living room. He kept a watchful eye on the other ex Watcher as he started a fire. Both men were drenched, and the cold was starting to settle in. He got the fire started and sat across from Alex, who was huddled in front of the crackling heat.

"Explain." He demanded simply.

A soft sigh escaped him, and he didn't turn to face Doc, but he spoke, "When I took you on as an apprentice, it was . . . Challenging. The council hated that I had saved someone from a "broken" server," he made finger quotes with a tanned hand,"But I convinced them. Somehow, but one you left. I was called a traitor. They blamed things on me that you did. It was at that moment the full veil was pulled away of how cruel they were. And how much pain I had caused, both to you, and those people." 

Doc listened, "And then what?" He prompted gently.

"I left. I was sentenced to death so I took your way out. I abandoned ship and Xisuma, my brother, helped me. He gave me shelter, and was willing to put up with me." Alex joked lightly, "I spend most of my time on the server in the Nether. Nobody seems bothered by it."

Doc glared as he studied Alex, "What about you, your wings. Everything the Watchers gave you?" He didn't mean for it to be an accusation, but it sounded like one.

Alex flinched, as if struck, but he slowly pulled off his red shirt. Revealing long and jagged scars along his back, "Gone. I wanted to cut that part out of my life, literally." He said softly. Holding his scrunched up shirt in his hands, "I cut my wings off, and I vowed to never use magic again."

"You cut your wings?" Doc asked baffled. Confused why he would force so much pain upon himself.

A quiet and sad chuckle came from the male in front of him, "I wanted to change. I wanted to show others I wanted to change. The easiest way to prove it? Get rid of what had defined me for most of my life. I crushed and burned the mask, the robes. All of it. X found me passed out and unresponsive after the wings thing. He nursed me back to health, and has been kinda protective ever since." 

Silence settled over the pair as all this information was being processed by Doc. Alex had gone to extremes to keep his past out of his life, and he seemed. . . At peace with himself.

"How?"

Alex glanced over looking confused, "what?"

Doc shook his head brushing some damp hair from his face, "How do you deal with the weight of everything you did?"

The other lowered his maroon gaze, the fire dancing gently in his eyes, "I didn't for a long time. I hated myself so much. I still struggle Doc. I hurt so many people, just because what? The council demanded it? They wanted me to?" He sighed softly, "But the biggest thing is knowing I've chosen that that won't define me. It's not who I am anymore."

Doc nodded softly, "y'know I think this is the most you've used my real name in a single meeting." He joked lightly, "back when you were my mentor, names just. . . Weren't part of the formality were they?" 

Alex smiled and shook his head, "No, no they certainly weren't. I like it though, it's more natural, hearing Alex, and saying real names."

Doc nodded softly. The rain was still coming down by the bucket full outside, and the occasional lightning strike and thunder clap managed to break up the constant white noise. Alex slipped his shirt back on, and laid down in front of the fire. Grabbing a couch pillow and resting his head on it as he watched the log burn. It crackled and popped with a comforting glow. Shapes dancing along the walls with the firelight. Alex spoke, and it took a moment for Doc to realize what he said.

"What about you?"

Doc looked over at the soldier, "what about me?"

Alex shrugged, "How do you deal with it? You weren't a saint."

"No. No I wasn't," Doc sighed, "But I cope knowing that I was able to save someone. Help him from the crumbling server. And knowing I never really was a Watcher, but. . . After so many years of working on a relationship with other hermits, I worry the one that matters the most, I've already lost."

The other shifted looking up at the half creeper, "Who is it?"

"Bdubs. I. . I kept my past a secret for so long because I  _ knew _ if he found out he'd freak out. And. . . Well maybe I shouldn't have kept it silent for so long. I don't know if he's mad, or upset, or what."

Alex nodded, "Maybe just talk to him. Explain it, tell him the truth. It seemed to work for me."

Doc shrugged, wings folding behind him as he slipped off the damp lab coat, "Maybe if I ever get the chance to see him again."

He stood up from the couch and mumbled a  _ night _ to the other, before climbing his way up the stairs and just laying on his bed. He was exhausted, and anxious, so he just lay there until the weight of his eyelids finally won over his consciousness.


	7. What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: self harm talked about

Bdubs shivered trying to push away the fear.  _ This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. . . But it  _ **_is_ ** _and_ _ I hate it. _ He tried to shake the thoughts away, but they just kept coming back, his mind running like a sink with a clogged drain. Plenty coming in, and nowhere for them to leave. 

Xisuma was quick to see the panicked expression on his friends face and sat down beside him, "Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?"

Bdubs hesitated hearing the question, would it upset X? Did he know of the horrors that his "brother" had committed? He hugged himself and stared at the ground, as he took a breath in. Speaking quietly, "He's a Watcher. Alex…"

X paused, before looking almost as if he was disappointed? But he spoke softly, with a gentle nod, the dying embers of the fire gently glowed in his visor, "Yes, he was, but he's worked to put that past behind him." 

He shook his head, "no you don't understand, I knew him."

X looked at him, his brow furrowed underneath the helmet, "what do you mean?"

"He is Opal."

Silence was the only response for a long time. He almost started to worry before X said

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Yes."

Bdubs was baffled, was he really that ok with it? He was so calm being related to a murder. No a monster. X sighed softly putting a hand on Bdubs' arm "I've known for a while. When you told me your story, and my brother had told me his, well I put two and two together."

He wanted to be angry, but why? Why would he be? Xisuma had every reason to keep it secret, and even if he had never learned the identity of Opal, would it make a difference? It wouldn't bring his server back, and it wouldn't bring his friends back. Instead he just felt… cold. Cold and guilty. 

( _ Hey if you're skipping the self harm skip this next paragraph) _

X spoke for him instead, "Although I don't… I don't understand how you survived. I do want you to understand, Alex has poured his entire heart and soul into changing. He wanted to prove it so badly. To me, and maybe even to himself." There was a pause and he clasped his gloved hands together in his lap, "perhaps a bit too much. A few months after he came to me, a broken man. He stopped responding to anyone for a while, even me. So I went and checked on him. I don't think I'll ever clean that image from my mind. He had a small fire going, and it looked like he had burned his robes in it. He was in the kitchen, unresponsive and near dead. There was so much blood Bdubs. It coated his back, and stained his hands. Bloodied feathers were all along the floor, and a knife on the counter. I could practically taste the copper in the air. He...he had cut his wings off. By himself, and I… I save him. Stitching up the massive self inflicted wounds, and cleaning his skin. It took days before he was conscious again."

Bdubs listened quietly, X was quiet now, and the only sound came from the occasional pop off the coals. He calmed slightly, but was still unsettled. He had just met the person who had caused him so much pain, who hunted him in his dreams, and it was so _ casual _ . It felt wrong, and yet, somehow the story eased that a bit. Alex clearly hated his past, and had worked to remove himself from it. An involuntary yawn escaped him, and Xisuma chuckled slightly.

"It's 3am. Why don't you get some more sleep." He said kindly and handed him the blanket again.

Bdubs nodded a bit and pulled it over himself, he still felt sleepy, and his body ached for more rest, but his mind was still in turmoil, although his biggest question still remained, and before the bee suited admin could leave he asked quietly,

"Does Alex know Doc?"

Another long pause,

"He did, but, I don't think they ended on good terms."

Somehow that made him feel a little better. If Doc had been a Watcher, it sounded to him, like he didn't like it in the end either. 

He let the thought of Doc instead replacing the mystery Watcher in his mind lull him into a light sleep.

  
  
  


He awoke to the sound of gentle humming, he slowly sat up with a yawn and an exaggerated stretch, before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinked against the early morning sun streaming into the living room. The fireplace was cold and empty. Slowly getting to his feet he made his way into the kitchen across from him. He let his eyes focus on the little green numbers that stared back at him from the oven, it read  **9:38** am. That was later than he usually got up, but he also had slept less, and more poorly last night anyways, so he gave himself a pass.

The source of the humming was in fact the yellow admin, who was singing softly to himself and not yellow at all, as he made some muffins and was cleaning the dishes while waiting for them to cook. He wasn't wearing his usual helmet, and it took a second for Bdubs'sleepy brain to understand why he could see hair on the others head. His brown hair he noticed had a white stripe in it just like his brother's hair, he must've missed that last night. His ears were slightly pointed, and a smattering of freckles covered his tanned cheeks. His eyes looked almost magic like. Their mismatched purple and blue taking on an almost honey glaze to them with the golden sunbeams. The long scars along the side of his face and eye told a silent story of a battle scarred warrior. He wasn't wearing his usual suit either, a Metallica t-shirt and khakis replacing the normally very yellow man. He didn't realize he had been staring until X suddenly turned and hid his face, mumbling a soft apology. 

Bdubs waved his hands and shook himself from his tired daze, "no no I'm sorry I shouldn't have been staring. It's just that… you just… it's not like I really see you without your helmet like ever." He was stumbling over his words but he got there eventually.

X chuckled warmly, a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth, "it's alright. I. . .I often don't show my face to the others. The hermits."

"How come?"

X paused, "... Well I'm not like the rest of you, I'm … I'm an admin, which isn't just a title. I'm not a _ player _ like the rest of you." 

Bdubs didn't follow, and his brow furrowed slightly, "what do you mean not a player?" 

X leaned against the counter, gesturing with his hands, which were ungloved, and his arms were just as freckled as his cheeks, "I'm an admin, it's a race of sorts… a really long time ago like, in ancient history there was the race of the Crafters. The Crafters could bend the world to their will, any blocks, materials, anything was at their fingers. Eventually, they divided among the dimensions. One group moved to the Nether, and the rest stayed here in the Overworld, giving up on the magic they possessed. The Nether group changed over time, and as they grew too large too sustain, they split again. So, this other branch created their own world, too invested in magic to give it up. So they created the End. The first one. Those in the Nether changed, changing the kind of magic they had. Focusing on combat and destruction. Those in the End, focused on creation. These groups over thousands of years became Watchers, Players, and Admins." X explained, seeming to become excited being about to share this history and information.

So bdubs listened, trying to understand everything he was being told, "Wait, so if everyone originally had magic, why don't players anymore?"

"Just like any other skill, if you don't work to keep it, it'll deteriorate, and or vanish. Players still have a little with them, just not in ways they realize, or control." X shrugged a bit.

"Like what?"

"Respawns," Xisuma grabbed some oven mitts and pulled the fresh breakfast food from the oven, "Players are the only race that has more than one life. If a Watcher or an admin passes, it's the end of the line. For us there isn't a respawn, although of course we're a lot less vunerable to death as well." 

Bdubs contemplated what he had been told as he was handed a plate of a few muffins, small wisps of steam curled off their tops. He waited for them to cool before taking a bite of one. It was sweet, but not terribly so. X was a surprisingly great cook. 

They ate their breakfast in silence, quietly each munching away at their own meal before Bdubs'communicator buzzed, cutting through the silence and startling him. He glanced at it, it was from Alex. A private message to him.

**_Alex_ ** _ : Hey Bdubs, is it ok if I stop by? I understand if you want be to wait _ .  _ Xy messaged me last night and explained a little. _

He paused and Xisuma asked him who it was.

"It's Alex, he's asking if he could stop by." Bdubs mumbled swallowing the food in his mouth. X was silent waiting for him to continue, "maybe. . . Maybe he can explain some things."

He replied simply

**_Bdubs:_** _yeah, if we can chat._

**_Alex:_ ** _ can do, c u soon. _

He tilted his head and looked at X suddenly, "wait, you said you're an admin, and Alex is a Watcher right?"

"Yes."

"How?"

X cleared his plate, "he's. . . It's complicated. We share our mother, but she wasn't a kind, or faithful woman. My father raised both of us as his own, and let my brother choose if he wanted to stay with us, or go back with others like him. I think you know that answer."

Bdubs nodded, having clearly stepped on a few nerves and a sensitive topic, so he let it drop. Finishing his breakfast he cleared and cleaned his plate. As he was finishing up a loud knock rung out. X made his way to the door, helmet tucked under his arm, just in case as he opened the door. Instead of Alex though, it was a hermit. Doc to be exact. They exchanged a few soft words that he couldn't catch before Doc stepped in, with Xisuma closing the door behind the tall german. 

Doc hesitated at threshold of the kitchen, mismatched eyes seemed to hold a lot of mixed emotions, and yet just as always his expression was impossible to read. A flash of panic ran through him, and even if he wanted to shove it away, he couldn't. He froze where he was looking at the other.

Doc spoke softly, kindly. As if speaking too harsh or rudely might break something, "Bdubs, I. . . I wanted to tell you for a long time. B-but I just, I didn't know how to tell you, or how you'd feel. I'm not exactly the feelings guy." He laughed nervously, wings twitching behind him, "I mean… Most of the other hermits, at least that know, they've never really met a Watcher before like you. Or had an experience with anything or anybody other than players. So it just never came up."

_ Had an experience _ . 

How did he know? His past, the server, it wasn't something anybody knew about. The only living person who knows what happened, and what haunted him was X. Did X tell him?

"What?" He asked, his words coming out sharper than he meant. 

Doc winced a bit at his tone, "I… I just. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for never telling you, I'm sorry for sharing you… and… I'm sorry for what happened to your server."

Bdubs snapped, anger welling in him, nobody was supposed to know about it. X had  _ promised _ not to tell the other hermits, and yet, here Doc was. He turned to X and snapped.

"What the crap?! I thought you said it would only be my place to tell that!" 

X blinked at him, shocked and taken aback, he put his hands up in surrender, "I didn't tell him. I'm a man of my word."

Bdubs turned his anger to Doc now, stepping closer and glaring at the taller hybrid, "Then. How. Do. _You_. Know?" He said accusingly.

Doc held his ground but gently reached out and took Bdubs' hand in his own natural one, his voice soft and sad.

"Because I was there. I was one of the Watchers who destroyed it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH thank you everyone for all the support! For your lovely comments, the kudos, and even just reading! It means so much to me. Anyways I'll stop gushing but thank you all.


	8. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I aim well or do I shoot for the skies?
> 
> I want you to do what your heart tells you to do.

Doc met the brunette's eyes and could see the pain and heartbreak in them. So much of what had happened clearly still hurt the builder, still haunted him. Bdubs was shaking and pulled his hand away, Doc missed the contact. He sighed softly, silence was heavy, and the tension was thick enough you could feel it.

"I never… it wasn't… things weren't supposed to be like this." Doc said softly, stifling any emotion in his voice.

Bdubs, however, didn't ands his head, stepping back, "no," he whispered, voice trembling. "You -you."

Doc stepped forward in an attempt to comfort the tanned male, and he backed up in response.

"Please, I can explain -" Doc was cut off by the other speaking harshly.

"What is there to explain?! You helped kill everyone I love! You took everything from me!" He shouted, voice cracking. He glanced at Xisuma, his face hard to read other than fear. 

Doc reached out gently touching his shoulder, "If you just let me -" 

Bdubs pulled away from the touch abruptly taking steps back, "Don't touch me!" He hissed curling into himself as he put distance between himself, and Doc.

That… Hurt. It hurt more than Doc thought it would hearing it aloud. He had so often thought of the scenario, this moment, and so rarely did he even let himself think it would be ending in forgiveness. Yet, it felt like a punch in the gut hearing the pure _terror_ in Bdubs' voice. Fear that was valid. Fear that was his fault. 

_He's afraid of you. He_ **_hates_ ** _you._

Doc faltered at the thought, and he was briefly at a loss for words, stammering, "Bdubs, babe please just hear me out." He regretted the words almost immediately.

Said boy glared while still backing away from Doc, " **_do not_ ** _babe me._ " He snapped angrily before continuing, "You said it yourself, you were one of those things! You killed my family! You took my friends!" He cried angrily, he was stopped from running by X who grabbed him. 

"Bdubs. Please, running won't solve this. It won't solve anything." The admin said calmly.

The admins grip was firm, but gentle, his hands were a bit warm and he turned his glare on the admin. 

"I don't care! Please." He was faltering. He stopped struggling, stopped trying to pull away, looking back at Doc, "please just…" whatever the plea was seemed to die in his throat.

"Hear me out," Doc asked quietly, and got the tiniest of nods in response. 

Doc took the chance and carefully made his way to Bdubs. Keeping his wings folded in an effort to make himself smaller (it didn't really). When he reached Bdubs he pulled the other in for a light hug. Holding him, and yet in a way that if he so wished it would be easy to step away and run. 

Doc expected for him to run, for Bdubs to scream or shout.

He didn't.

There was a hesitation, and he didn't return the hug, but Bdubs broke in his arms his voice thick with emotion, and the threat of tears as well, "why? Why did you do it? Why bother saving someone you didn't even know."

Doc gently combed his fingers through the shorter's brown hair, thinking briefly. X had released his grip on him as well, "I didn't... I didn't want to kill, so I refused to be apart of violence… I just wanted to help people. Use my magic for the better."

"Then how? How did you know? What could you have done to fix this? To fix me?" Bdubs mumbled, it was probably meant to be an accusation, or with anger, but it was the voice of a broken man. One who needed peace, and probably a few more hugs.

"I wanted to do good."

"And did you?"

"I saved you, and you're pretty amazing. I think you're perfect just how you are, nothing to fix." He said softly pulling Bdubs closer to him gently.

This time, the hug was returned, as Bdubs wrapped his arms around the other, and buried his face in the crook of the hybrids neck. Tears falling freely by now, and soft sobs being muffled by his lab coat. _Doc_ had saved him. _Doc_ was the reason he was alive, and Doc had risked his hide just to keep him alive. He hoped Bdubs understood that, that he meant the world to the ex-Watcher.

"Why? Why try and save me?" He asked softly.

"Because,... Well because I knew if I could save you, then you could still have a future, and a future relationship. You would get to grow up and see the world, and when I saw you again, I fell in love." Doc answered kindly, perhaps a bit embarrassed while admitting his feelings he had kept managed for so long.

"I… Really like you too" he mumbled softly. 

He used one wing to close around Bdubs in a comforting way, gently guiding him to the sofa. Where he rubbed small circles on his back. Bdubs leaned against him a bit, his breathing slowing. It took a few minutes for Doc to realize that he had fallen asleep against him. His now even breaths calm and his hair falling in messy curls over his closed eyes. The hybrid smiled softly as he rested his head on the others, and kissing his forehead. 

_He's adorable like this_ Doc thought to himself.

  
  


He looked down at Bdubs' sleeping face, using his metallic thumb to lightly wipe away the tear tracks on his tanned cheeks. A small bit of blush dusting his cheeks, and he was thankful only X was around (and awake) to witness this.

"You don't tell a soul what you saw!" Doc said looking up at the admin who was smiling and chuckled softly in response.

X crossed his arms leaning against the wall, "to be honest I think half the server knew you two had a thing for one another before either of you did." He said jokingly.

Doc rolled his eyes, but laughed softly with him.

Things would be ok. Maybe not immediately, but they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst can't last forever I suppose lol. Hope you did enjoy this tho! 
> 
> I do read all the comments and they make me so happy! :D


	9. I've got you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything good will come to an end eventually

Of course, things can't stay good or okay always. Bad things happen to good people, and sometimes you draw the short end of the stick. 

This is how Bdubs felt as he started to stir only to find a warm weight draped across him. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He went to move the blanket off of himself only to get a small grunt and a handful of feathers. 

He was laying on a small blowup mattress, a light blanket draped over two bodies. Doc was sleeping on his stomach, head cradled in his arms as he slept, and a dark wing was laid on him, slightly curled against him. He flushed brightly at the predicament. Not wanting X to see him like this, and not wanting to wake up the sleeping hybrid at his side. For a brief moment he debated whether or not to go back to sleep. The dawn sunlight hadn't yet reached the windows, but if the admin saw them like this, he knows he'd never live it down for as long as he lived. 

  
  


He shimmied a bit, trying to escape the blanketing feathers, and just as he was about free, Doc rolled on his side and pulled Bdubs against him. The hybrid lazily wrapped an arm around him in a cuddle. He flushed brightly and froze, only to hear a quiet laugh behind him. Embarrassment flared in him, as his ears and cheeks burned pink.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked trying to sound annoyed, but was too flustered.

Doc laughed beside him, it was a warm sound, "Long enough." He answered simply.

Bdubs pushed his arm away and crawled off the bed, "You were awake and you just let me suffer!" He protested.

Doc sat up, he was wearing a dark tank top that allowed his wings to not be restrained by the clothes. He was smirking and stifling another laugh. Bdubs playfully slapped his arm.

"I cannot believe it!"

Doc snorted as he swung his legs off the bed, "okay okay. I'm sorry." He didn't sound genuine though.

But, it was enough for now. He could exact his revenge later on Doc. In the mean time they both had a lot to discuss and talk about. Neither of them had been in the right mentality yesterday evening to properly discuss anything. Let alone the weight of what Doc had told him. The pair silently picked up the bed, deflating it and putting their blankets in the wash. Doc stepped towards the door, hesitating and glancing back at Bdubs,

"You staying here for a bit longer? Keralis is also really worried about you." He asked kindly.

He paused, a bit of guilt gnawing at him, but he followed Doc, as he got his own Elytra, "yeah, I'm ready to go home."

Doc looked at him funny. Then briefly looked disappointed, but didn't say anything as Bdubs strapped on the wings and flew off with a burst of a rocket. The heavy flapping of wings, and then Doc was at his side. Gently gliding along an unseen current in the sky and easily keeping pace, it was a bit of a travel to their bases, so Doc decided to bite, and break the tension.

"Bdubs."

He looked over at Doc, that familiar twinge of fear rising in him before he forced it away, "yeah?"

"I'm… I'm sorry about what happened to your server."

"It's fine." He wanted to reply with an  _ it's not your fault _ . Except. It was. Doc played a hand in it, no matter the extent he actually helped.

"No it isn't fine." Doc shook his head, his dark eyes sad, "I hurt you in ways that no physical wounds or scars can show. I know I did."

Bdubs said nothing, keeping his eyes on where he was flying. A moment of silence passed before the other continued.

"When you joined the Hermitcraft server… I felt… I'm not sure, guilty? Proud? Happy that you had survived… but.." Doc shook his head, "Stars I'm awful at expressing emotions." He laughed, but it wasn't because it was funny.

Bdubs thought back to the time they had first met. It was about a year ago, if not a little more by now.

_ He had been going around and meeting the hermits. Doc hadn't been easy to find, but he did it. He rocked on his heels as he knocked upon the massive laboratory doors. A few moments later, a tall man opened the door. _

_ Initially his dark appearance spooked him, but no matter! He had been told Doc was nice once you got to know him. The man looked over Bdubs, and a flash of something crossed his face. Maybe recognition? But that didn't make sense. _

_ He waved with a smile, "Hi I'm Bdubs, I'm new and thought since I've only been around for a few weeks, I thought I'd come to meet you!"  _

_ The hybrid was quiet for a heartbeat longer, before a smile cracked on his even face, "Ah yes the new guy." His voice was deep and thick with a heavy German accent. _

_ Bdubs awkwardly stood there, "Well it seems like you're busy, so I can come back another time." He turned to leave but Doc stopped him. _

_ "No no, it's fine. Come in," the tall german gestured as he stepped aside to let Bdubs in.  _

He thought back over the memory, it made sense now, Doc's slightly bewildered expression and his hesitance to speak with him. It's because they had met before, in much less happy and friendly terms. Bdubs sighed softly.

"So you knew me, you recognized me when I showed up at your doorstep." He said softly.

Doc nodded beside him, "Yeah.." he chuckled quietly, "I never thought in a million years that one of the members of this server would be one of the kids I saved from doomed servers."

_ One of? _ The wording stuck out to him, but he didn't want to push it. Doc already seemed sensitive on his past, always had been, and after last night with the raw emotions, and his honesty. He could wait a bit before pushing to unlock more of the hybrids backstory.

"So… did you really mean it?" Bdubs asked softly.

"Mean what?" Doc looked over at him raising a robotic eyebrow.

"Do you… did you mean it last night I mean. When you said that you loved me?" He braced himself for the answer, a part of him doubting that any of it had been true.

A million times he had thought over the scenario of finally coming clean and admitting his feelings. But no daydreaming or nightmares could've predicted what had actually happened. Doc was silent for a long minute, and Bdubs panicked internally. 

"Yes." He finally said, his voice gentle, something it seemed to be reserved for gentle moments. For Bdubs. "I've had feelings for you for a while…. Since before the whole demise thing last season." 

That's right. Doc had refused to participate in that, one of the only hermits who didn't. But after what Xisuma told him, it made sense. If Doc got caught in the crossfire, for him there wouldn't have been a respawn. He now felt relieved that Doc had stayed off. 

"Me too. I…" he chewed his lip as he shifted a strap of his Elytra, which were quickly running low on their durability, "I honestly had a crush when we first started getting to know each other." He felt embarrassed, but Doc just smiled happily.

There was a cracking sound suddenly that broke the piece, and broke Bdubs wings. One moment he was gliding, and the next he was free falling through the air. Nothing but hot and hard sand was below them. Bdubs closed his eyes and braced himself for a painful impact. He knew he'd be ok... But the phantom pains of death, he always struggled with, this would be no walk in the park. None of the other hermits seemed bothered and would walk it off. But he never could, and always felt like he was weird for struggling with it. This would be awful. He closed his eyes making a desperate leap of faith before crying out

"Doc!" 


	10. Crash Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting darker
> 
> Am I destined to go under?

Doc heard a small sound, almost like a small click or a breaking sound. It took his mind a moment to register what it was. In which, as he realized time felt like it slowed down. He was suddenly completely alone in the sky. Bdubs' limp body was plummeting towards the hard ground below him. A death sentence for anyone. Then a shrill and terrified voice jerked him back to reality and his blood ran cold.

"Doc!" Bdubs cried out, the ground was waiting for him.

He folded his wings and dove downwards. The gentle breeze now clawing at his skin and feathers as he fought to fly faster than his buddy was falling. He desperately reached out, he was so close, their hands a few feet apart.

Doc desperately shifted his wings tighter, giving him a bit of extra speed. It was just enough. His hand clasped around the others, and using all his strength he pulled the male into his arms.

His wings expanded like a parachute, as he attempted to slow down the pairs' descent. The dirt was rushing up to meet him as he desperately flapped against the wind. His wings struggling to catch air with the added weight. Finally, the feathers caught a draft and evened them out. But it was too late, he was shifted in the air harshly as he clung to Bdubs. Using his own body as a shield as they crashed down into the ground.

He had slowed enough it wasn't death that met them that evening, but not enough for a safe landing.

As they hit the ground, a white pain shot through Doc's back. He stifled a yelp of agony as he gingerly sat up. Bearing the extreme pain that was undoubtedly a broken something, he looked at the smaller man who was shaking in his arms, eyes squeezed closed, and panting.

"Are we dead?" He asked slowly opening one brown eye up at Doc.

The hybrid laughed softly, but more pain caused it to die in his throat, "Nah not yet. I've got you." He wrapped his arms around the other holding him tightly.

"You - you saved me." He mumbled softly as he returned the hug on Doc. 

Said man stiffened beneath him slightly. Every muscle was alive with adrenaline, but that was slowly fading and the pure pain of their fall was setting in. 

"Are you alright?" Bdubs looked up at him worriedly as the two stood.

Doc nodded, brushing himself off a bit and surveyed the damage he had. His chest hurt, and every breath felt like something was punching him, he knew he had fractured a few ribs, and hesitantly he opened his wings.

"I… I'm ok" he mumbled with the action.

The left screamed in pain as he did, and it took everything in him not to cry out. Below the elbow the dark feathery wing was bent awkwardly, and unnaturally. Violet feathers had been torn away, and his normally neatly preened wings were a mess. He wouldn't be flying the rest of the way home, or anytime soon. He twisted a bit trying to see it better, only for his own chest to protest. He grit his teeth, the white burning returning.

He couldn't stop the cry of pain this time, as tears threatened to appear. It hurt, it hurt so badly, and if it wasn't addressed soon he might just pass out. He was bruised badly along his back as he slowly and carefully pulled his lab coat off.

Bdubs rushed to his side, helping Doc remove the clothing. Several scrapes littered his arm which had hit the ground, but thankfully he wasn't bleeding. He sighed in relief at this.

"Ok… maybe I'm not fine." He admitted, at least sitting still didn't hurt  _ as _ much.

Bdubs looked worriedly over the other, like a mother hen, he grabbed his communicator and glanced around.

The setting sun made it difficult to tell, but they were near a jungle. An abandoned starter base a little ways away across a river, and a thick forest beyond that. Thankfully they had missed the trees, perhaps they wouldn't have been so lucky. (Not that they were really lucky)

Bdubs frowned, sending a message out to all the hermits.

**_Bdubs:_ ** _ hey anyone around who can help us? Doc is hurt pretty badly. We can't fly out. _

Doc shifted slightly laying down on his opposite and unbroken side. Every movement screeched with wounds and broken bones, and his head spun. He closed his eyes feeling sick at the sensation and listened as Bdubs mumbled what he was typing. 

Bdubs sent out their current location coordinates, hoping someone (maybe several someones) was close enough to help.

There was no response for a long moment, many of the hermits were probably busy. Finally he got a response.

**_Grian:_ ** _ Mumbo and I are on our way. We'll be there in a tick. _

Bdubs hurried to Doc's side, if he had a concussion he shouldn't sleep, he knew that. His senses were dulled, but he felt Bdubs take his hand. His touch was warm and comforting and relaxed slightly, mumbling softly.

"Bdubs."

Said male perked up, "Doc just hold on, don't fall asleep, just stay awake. Grian and Mumbo are on their way now. Please just. . . Hang on." 

Doc nodded ever so slightly, anything more would just hurt more. 

Finally what felt like hours passed, but was really only a few minutes the sound of rockets caused Doc to stir.

His mind was drugged and slow for a moment, but he was quick to be brought back to full awareness as he sat up and yelped again as he was once again reminded of his injuries.

Grian was in his usual red sweater, and despite being nearly a foot shorter than Doc, helped him to his feet. Mumbo was at his side as well, supporting him. The redstoner's hair glinted slightly with the red dust he was famous for, and he looked so concerned for Doc.

Thankfully the engineer was closer to Doc's height and was able to help support him more than the short builder. Grian and Bdubs helped Doc stumble across the field, with the latter of them carrying a torch which danced in the quickly darkening sky. 

The group carefully made their way down the hillside and it was a struggle getting a half conscious, half broken Doc across the small river. But they made it.

Mumbo opened the door, unlocking the small starter base in the hillside and turning on the lights. Grian and Bdubs helped Doc into the single bed tucked away in the corner. 

Doc glanced around the small area. It was opened, and there were some chests there. As well as several stacks of unopened letters near the mouth of a tunnel, which had a small minecart parked at the opening of. He settled onto the bed and was handed a glass.

It was warm, and smelled sickly sweet. The thick red substance swirled around the cup. Grian had given it to him.

"Drink, it'll help. It's a regeneration potion." The British builder said as he gave it to the hybrid.

Doc drank it, it burned, but some pain eased. Breathing no longer hurt nearly as much, and it was fading with the moments. But, his wings were still just as painful. The concoction seemed to have no effect on them, unsurprisingly, and unfortunately. But for now, he felt so drained.

All of the previous excitement of their crash had sapped his energy, and all the pain, while less, also drained him. He laid down on his stomach, tucking his broken wing close, biting back the pain as he shifted it again.

The two who had come to help undoubtedly had questions, but in the moment he didn't care. He needed sleep, more than ever before, and passed out on the bed.


	11. Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I could be half of what you think of me   
> I could do just about anything  
> I could even learn how to love  
> like you

Bdubs glanced out the window, only to be greeted by the deep blackness of the night. He was sitting beside Doc's sleeping form, he couldn't help but feel anxious for the injured Watcher. The hearth nearby crackled with a fire that occasionally was poked at by Grian. Who probably shouldn't be messing with the fire, but Bdubs was too worried about Doc to fret over the builder. 

"What happened?" A soft voice pulled his attention away, and he turned to see Grian looking expectantly at him.

Bdubs sighed softly. "We were flying, heading home, and my Elytra broke. He tried to catch me, but we were too close to the ground to get back in the air properly. So we - well we crashed.” 

Grian nodded glancing over to where Mumbo was, the engineer was repairing Bdubs’ wings, working on getting the bird-like wings back into functioning order. The other smoothing over the makeshift fake feathers, sensing eyes on him Mumbo looked up, pulling out one earphone as he looked at the two builders. 

“. . . What?” 

Grian smiled a bit and shook his head. “Nothing, just talking about what happened.” The sweater wearing blond turned his eyes on Doc. “I think. . .he broke his wing, and we’re going to need to splint it.” 

Mumbo nodded as he looked over at the sleeping Watcher. “A pretty nasty break by the look of it too.” He got up and handed Bdubs the now repaired wings and a blanket. “As much as I want answers, you look pretty rattled, and should get some sleep too.” 

Bdubs glanced over at Doc who was laying on his stomach on the bed, one wing awkwardly cradled next to him as he lay still on the small mattress. A half-hazard blanket draped over his body as he slept. He sighed softly and nodded grabbing the blanket and laying on the floor next to the other. He didn’t realize just how exhausted he felt suddenly until he wrapped himself comfortably in the blanket and everything in him just yelled we are sleeping and it will be now. 

He was woken up but an angry string of curses from Doc above him. 

“Sit still! Feathers aren’t easy to bandage!” Grian protested as Bdubs sat up rubbing his eyes. 

His hair was a bed head disaster, and his red bandana had come loose in the night at some point. The sun was casting thick orange and pink streaks into the sky and swirling into the clouds that blotted out small segments with their puffy forms. Doc hissed again beside him another quiet cuss. At least, he assumed it was a cuss since what Doc said wasn’t actually in English. Grian protested again and as he looked over the builder was holding Doc’s wing out as Mumbo was working on a splint that wrapped around the feathers. Purple feathers were scattered on the ground and a few were caught in Grian’s sweater. 

“Easy for you to say! Feathers still have nerves you know!” Doc whined, and Bdubs giggles at the man’s protests. Doc turned a half hearted glare on the other builder.

Bdubs got up and ran a few fingers through his dark hair in an attempt to comb it, although it probably didn’t make a difference. He watched as the other two hermits managed to splint the dark wing, and Doc wrinkled his nose as he hesitantly shifted it slightly. Mumbo looked over his handiwork before giving a satisfied nod. 

“Now stay off that wing. Otherwise it won’t heal right.” Mumbo said sternly, sounding a lot like a concerned parent. 

Doc sighed softly, and if Bdubs knew him (which he did) he knew Doc would try as soon as possible to fly. He got up and settled down next to the hybrid on the bed. As Mumbo and Grian worked on picking up the mess of medical supplies they had made, he gently ran his fingers through Doc’s rumpled feathers. Gingerly he smoothed over the feathers and Doc sat next to him, looking just about anywhere except for at Bdubs. 

Two Weeks Later

  
Bdubs was dragging Doc back inside having found him out on the roof for the third time in the last two days. He knew Doc was anxious to get back in the skies and fly again, but if he tried now he would only worsen the break. 

“Doc!” He shouted at the Watcher’s silhouette on the rooftop. Perhaps Doc thought if he was up early enough Bdubs wouldn’t notice him. 

Jokes on Doc, Bdubs was always up early. 

He turned startled to face the builder who had a concerned glare on him as he climbed up the ladder, his head and poofy hair poking above the roof access, and Doc folded his wings, he no longer was wearing the splint having healed enough (plus he may or may not have already broken two). Doc huffed giving a dramatic sigh as Bdubs made his way over and grabbed Doc’s arm, scolding him. 

“You know you’re not supposed to be flying yet!” He sounded more worried than angry thankfully though. 

The hybrid rolled his eyes with a small laugh. “You’re fretting over me like my mom. You going to tuck me in next?” He teased lightly. 

Bdubs’ tanned cheeks flared a light shade of red, and Doc grinned seeing him flustered. A soft no came from him as he held Doc and dragged him back downstairs and inside. The two had spent a lot of time together over the last couple of weeks. Mostly with Bdubs practically locking Doc inside to keep him from flying on his injured wing. Even if it was healing fast, and Doc put up with the builder’s concern. 

He had noticed little things in the past couple of weeks about the other. The way his nose would scrunch up when he got excited, or how his eyes would crinkle in the corners and that glint in his dark eyes of joy whenever he laughed. Or how when he was talking he’d gesture wide with his hands, and when he got all flustered he would hide his cheeks with his hands. 

Crap 

He had fallen fast and hard even more so after confessing his feelings to Bdubs back in X’s base. He batted away the thoughts as they threatened to burn on his cheeks and ears. Bdubs was still rambling and talking on how Doc should be more careful, and how he should at least try to be responsible for once (What would Mt. Goatmore think?). Sure he and Bdubs had talked about their feelings, but nothing ever became of it, and now he couldn’t help but worry if he had upset Bdubs with telling him of his past. But they hadn’t argued like they used to since then, and the builder had torn down the fence between their half houses, so maybe? 

He didn’t want to think about that right now, feelings were complicated and gave him a headache when he tried to piece together how his stomach flipped whenever he could make the tanned male laugh or how endearing it was that the other worried and fretted over him with just about everything. At this point Bdubs had led him back down the stairs and out into the lawn, which while it no longer had a fence, half was an unkept mess of grass and leaves. 

“Shouldn’t you mow your lawn?” He tried changing the subject from himself, not used to the attention. 

Bdubs stopped mid sentence of whatever he was going off about now, and he shrugged adjusting his red bandana, “I think it looks pretty! That is real nature!” He looked up with a mischievous grin at the other, knowing how much Doc got annoyed at the mess of Bdubs’ lawn. 

“Yeah well ‘Nature’ can be kept in the woods.” He snorted as he settled down on a lawn chair near their shared pool enjoying the sun rays. 

“This is the woods Doc!” Bdubs protested pushing him playfully. 

“Then the other woods can keep Nature” 

The two fell into laughter at the dumb argument, and Bdubs settled next to the scientist, dragging over another chair to sit next to the other. Doc looked over and watched him struggle to untangle it from the “nature” Bdubs insisted on keeping around. He finally freed it from the grass and settled into it next to Doc. His bandana had come loose and he huffed untying it. 

“Here.” Doc reached over gently taking it from the builder’s hands, he tied it back around the other’s head pulling back his brown curls from his face. “Is that ok?” 

Bdubs’ cheeks flared red at the action, a bright dust on his cheeks and ears, as he nodded a small squeak escaping him as Doc tied it for him around his head. He glanced away and hid his cheeks in his hands as he always would. He gently reached over and pulled a tan hand away. 

“Hey.” He said softly, his voice was so very gentle. A voice he reserved almost entirely for speaking to Bdubs. “Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Schätzchen.” 

(hey authors note: don’t google translate I have it at the end in the notes bc google doesn’t translate it quite right)

Bdubs blinked hearing the german words, he didn’t fully understand the translation, but he knew it was a compliment regardless of some sorts, after a flustered moment he asked quietly, “what does that mean?” 

Doc smiled at him, a small bit of mischief in his eyes, “I’ll let you figure it out yourself, Schätzchen.” 

Bdubs frowned a little, a bit jealous that Doc was multilingual and could use a beautiful language to speak to him, and yet he couldn’t know what it was. Even if he didn’t understand their translation his heart fluttered hearing the german nickname Doc had given him, he loved it. Yet here he was and Doc loved Bdubs’ flustered face and he chuckled quietly. 

“You really do mean so much to me Bdubs. More than I can possibly express in English, German, or Galactic.” Doc said softly, putting a hand on Bdubs’ cheek. He gently held the other for a peaceful moment. 

He leaned forward and kissed Bdubs’ a real kiss for the first time. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and it thundered in his chest. A small part of him marveled at the fact that the other couldn’t hear it too. A moment later they parted and Bdubs was as red as a tomato, but was grinning like an idiot. 

Not everyone’s past needed to define them, and Doc wouldn’t let his define him either.

Not all Watchers were cruel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doc says "I have fallen in love with you little treasure" I did research cuz I wanted to get it right, and have it mean more than just its direct english translation, and google translate does me dirty haha. Yes I hc Doc can be sappy but if anyone says anything he will deny it vehemently 
> 
> This may be the final chapter to this story, maybe if requested I'll do one or two more from Bdubs' perspective


	12. Author's Note??

Hi I bet you weren't expecting this, after all the story is over and such. 

But what if I rewrote it? I feel like I've drastically improved in my editing & writing skills since creating this story, and could probably retell this story better? Would you guys read a recreation of this story, just rewritten? 


End file.
